


[podfic] Ships That Pass

by madecunningly



Series: Lust Over Pendle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madecunningly/pseuds/madecunningly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of AJ Hall's "Ships That Pass".</p><p>Shortly before the defeat of Voldemort in year seven, in a field hospital 'Somewhere In England' Draco Malfoy is reunited with an old friend. The meeting will determine whether Draco falls to the Dark or the Light. The decision will be made before the turn of the tide, and there will be no going back for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ships That Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ships That Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187388) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



> Thanks to knight_tracer and kalakirya for the beta!
> 
> Also, I'm having some trouble with my streaming code, so there's only the download link up right now. :( However, as a stopgap measure, if you open the download link in a new browser tab/window, I believe most modern browsers will have a player function. (I know for sure that Firefox and Chrome do.)

Right click and save as [HERE](http://alifero.us/podfic/ajhall/ships_that_pass.mp3).

 


End file.
